1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device, in which various electronic parts can be mounted inside an inner frame because the inner frame does not rotate regardless of rolling and unrolling a display panel.
2. Background
With the development of the information society, various demands for electronic devices have been increasing. Hence, electronic devices have increasingly more functions. Examples of the functions include data and voice communications, taking pictures and video using a camera, recording audio, playing music files using a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some electronic devices include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other electronic devices are configured as multimedia players. More recently, the electronic devices have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As the electronic devices have increasingly more functions, the electronic devices have been implemented as multimedia players of multiple functions having taking pictures and video, playing music files or video, game playing, receiving broadcast, etc.